The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Apricena’.
‘Apricena’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has light red (apricot) flower color; medium to dark green foliage, small sized creeping and trailing plant habit with good branching and is early to flower.
‘Apricena’ originated from an open pollinated hybridization made in the summer of 2003 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘E0735-4’ with red flowers, less incised foliage and is more vigorous.
The male parent of ‘Apricena’ was an unknown plant. The resultant seed was sown in February 2004.
‘Apricena’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the August 2004 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Apricena’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2004 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.